<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeds of Doubt by PersephoneChthonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702114">Seeds of Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneChthonia/pseuds/PersephoneChthonia'>PersephoneChthonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cycle of Vengeance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley and Aziraphale are mentioned, Doubt, F/M, Gen, God is absent, Ligur is mentioned, Lucifer is Mentioned, M/M, Michael and Gabriel are taken to court, No one in Heaven is completely good, Post-Canon, Resentful angels, Some backstory for Michael and Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneChthonia/pseuds/PersephoneChthonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Armageddoff, Michael and Gabriel face the consequences of their actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cycle of Vengeance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! Second fanfic, as well as my very first one in this fandom! I actually had this idea for a few months now and originally just wrote a few chapters for myself so as to practice my writing skills, but then I thought about sharing it if only for the fun of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that the Archangel Michael was angry would be an understatement. Six thousand years of careful planning and extensive training had ultimately amounted to absolutely <em>nothing</em>. There wouldn't be any spying, no dividing and conquering, no traps... There wouldn't even be a simple charge. The Final Battle with the enemy would simply have to wait, if it ever came at all now.</p><p>But the worst thing about all this was that this delay had been caused in part because a certain principality had worked with the <em>Serpent of Eden</em> of all demons to stop the Apocalypse. An angel forming an attachment to Earth wasn't too surprising and it was in fact even expected when it came to the third sphere, but <em>this</em>? This was <em>unacceptable</em>!</p><p>So naturally the next step would be to punish the traitors afterwards, with Aziraphale to be killed by Hellfire and Crowley by holy water. Perhaps it was harsh for Heaven to take part in such an act, but it was also necessary as far as Michael was concerned. And though she wasn't present to oversee Aziraphale's execution, she still thought it was better to be destroyed than Fall. To her, this was a show of mercy.</p><p>And yet both traitors somehow managed to survive. No one knew exactly how or why, and though he could never truly be fired, the Archangels wanted nothing to do with Aziraphale at all now. As if the principality hadn't already been strange enough, what with his love for food and whatnot.</p><p>The days that followed were met with hostility for Michael and her fellow Archangels, particularly from the other principalities. None of them had been close to Aziraphale as far as she knew, but either way, the last thing Heaven needed were <em>more</em> rebellious angels. Weren't two Falls and an attempted execution enough to get the message of obedience across?</p><p>Well, at least they were listening to Raphael, so it wasn't like they were ignoring <em>all</em> of the Archangels either. And besides, this couldn't possibly last, right? <em>Surely</em> this would all blow over soon, right?</p><p>But if six thousand years had taught her anything, is that one should always expect the unexpected. If only she had remembered this lesson <em>before</em> the arrests were made.</p><p>No, the Archangel Michael wasn't angry. She was <em>furious</em>.</p><hr/><p>Try as they might, neither Michael nor Gabriel could break through the bindings. Not that this had come as a surprise to them since they knew these weren't ordinary ones, but there was certainly no harm in trying anyway.</p><p>Well, no harm except towards their wrists. Why did the guards have to tie them so tightly?</p><p>It was a nuisance to them, but a source of amusement for Haniel, the leader of the principalities. He hadn't stopped laughing since the arrests were made, with the two guards joining in on occasion.</p><p>Being undermined by one principality had already been bad enough, but for it to happen <em>again</em>? And in such a short amount of time as well? Was there anything more embarrassing?</p><p>Eventually, his continuous laughter earned him a glare from Michael. "Untie us now, Haniel, or I'll—"</p><p>"Or you'll <em>what</em>?" The principality's cheerful demeanor quickly changed, his green eyes narrowed as he glared at the oldest of the Archangels. He laughed again, but this one almost sounded cruel. "Fell me? <em>Burn</em> me, perhaps? Please! Neither of you are in positions for making threats right now. Now be silent unless you want to be gagged as well."</p><p>The Archangels' eyes widened at his words, though less out of fear and more so because of how unusual it was for anyone in the lowest sphere to directly threaten them. How <em>dare</em> he talk to them this way? Still, neither of them protested and they all walked in silence.</p><p>That is, until Gabriel sighed and spoke again not long after the threat was made. "What about Sandalphon and Uriel?"</p><p>There was a glow in Haniel's eyes now as a bright light began to emanate from his body. "What did I <em>just</em> say?"</p><p>Gabriel however seemed completely unfazed by the irritated angel before him. "It's a simple question. Have they been arrested too, or will they just be watching in the audience?"</p><p>"They'll be tried separately," answered the guard behind him. "Something about not wanting to have too many defendants in one room, I think."</p><p>Haniel nodded gratefully to them as the light faded. "Does that answer your question?" he asked Gabriel. "Now be quiet until we get to the courtroom. <em>I mean it!</em>"</p><p>Gabriel frowned, but said nothing. Instead, he glanced at Michael as though to say, <em>First Aziraphale betrays us, now this?</em></p><p>He didn't seem worried though, and neither was Michael. They would win of course and then have Haniel, the guards, and anyone else against them face the consequences afterwards. This was simply another battle for them. Besides, it wasn't like the rest of Heaven was out to get them and Michael already knew that the chances of the Almighty punishing both Her commander and most favored messenger were highly unlikely.</p><p>Everything was going to be <em>fine</em>.</p><hr/><p>As it were, everything was most certainly <em>not</em> fine. For starters, the principalities save for Haniel and Aziraphale were to make up the jury, while Raphael would be acting as his siblings' attorney.</p><p>"Do you even know anything <em>about</em> law, Raphael?" Gabriel asked skeptically after greeting the healer. "Not that I don't trust you or anything, but..."</p><p>Raphael laughed in kind at the comment and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gabriel. I've watched dozens of court shows, so I know <em>exactly</em> what to say and do to defend you."</p><p>Now it was Michael's turn to be skeptical. "Don't many of them consist of things like murder and settling petty disputes?"</p><p>"Well yes, but how is that any different from attempted execution? Besides," the healer added before either of the defendants could protest, "both Raguel and the jury like me. I'm sure—"</p><p>"Wait," Michael interrupted, staring at Raphael with wide eyes. "<em>Raguel</em> is presiding over the trial? I-I thought it was going to be..."</p><p>She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was so disappointed. Though Raguel was indeed an angel of justice, she also happened to be a principality herself and therefore likely didn't think very highly of the Archangels already. What exactly about this trial was going to be fair? And more importantly, why wasn't God getting involved?</p><p>Raphael and Gabriel simply gave her pitying looks before conversing amongst themselves, which only served to irritate her more than she already was. And yet, she couldn't really blame them for their reactions, either. Much as she hated to admit it, no one had spoken to God in many centuries except for maybe the Metatron, and even then Michael sometimes wondered how often they were following Her orders and how often they were following <em>his</em>. As far as she was concerned, it didn't seem fair that a former human was seemingly closer to the Almighty than Her own commander was.</p><p>So, they had an already bias jury, a potentially bias judge, and an inexperienced attorney.</p><p>They were doomed.</p><p>What unsettled her more than anything however was the audience, seeing as how angels from the last two spheres were in attendance—<em>only</em> angels from the last two spheres. She had no reason to wonder where Uriel and Sandalphon were—if that one guard was to be believed, they were probably imprisoned—but what of the rest of the first sphere? Had they <em>all</em> been detained, or did none of them simply wish to watch and support them?</p><p>Michael wasn't quite sure which reason she hated more.</p><p>"Don't fret!" Raphael said encouragingly upon noticing her frown. "Everything is going to be fine. And even if we <em>do</em> lose, what could Raguel possibly do to punish you? You're both far too important."</p><p>This caused Gabriel to cheer up immediately. "You're right, Raphael. We're all just worrying for nothing." Smiling at Michael, he added, "Besides, our commander here is the only one who can Fell angels, anyway."</p><p>Michael couldn't help but laugh. "Now who said anything about Felling? Besides, the Almighty can do so as well, but—"</p><p>"Well, the Almighty isn't here, is She?"</p><p>Michael was surprised at the younger angel's tone. Was that bitterness she heard just now? It wasn't like Gabriel to say such things. But then she noticed how Raphael hadn't commented on it, so she decided to just leave it alone. <em>It's been a stressful year,</em> she thought. <em>I'm sure Gabriel didn't mean anything by it.</em></p><p>After a few more minutes of waiting, Raguel finally appeared, dressed in a black robe and unnecessary glasses while her gray hair was in a bun. As she stood, Michael tried to guess what the angel of justice was thinking, but her face gave away nothing.</p><p>"You may be seated," Raguel said after sitting down herself.</p><p>"When she asks," Raphael whispered, "plead guilty. It'll just make things easier."</p><p>After Raziel handed her two files, she continued. "Right. So, we are here to discuss whether or not the Archangels Michael and Gabriel have abused their positions and are still fit to lead us. How do the defendants plead?"</p><p>Gabriel didn't miss a beat. "Not guilty!"</p><p>Raphael facepalmed as the jury groaned.</p><p>"What? I'm not just going to confess to something I know isn't true."</p><p>Raguel sighed. "Yes, of course, Gabriel. I expect nothing less from you." Turning to Michael, she asked, "Does he speak for you?"</p><p>It was tempting to plead guilty, to just get this over with and resume her duties and leave Gabriel to his own fate... But a good angel didn't give into temptation. "He does, Your Honor."</p><p>"You two just <em>love</em> making my job more difficult, don't you?" Raphael muttered.</p><p>If this furthered Raguel's annoyance, she gave no indication of it. Instead, she nodded and turned to the prosecution. "Haniel, if you would please—"</p><p>Before the judge could finish her sentence, the courtroom's large white doors opened and for just a moment, Michael wondered if it was the Almighty coming to put a stop to all this.</p><p>But it wasn't. In fact, it wasn't even a celestial being at all. Rather, it was the demon Nithael who came running in, her adolescent form trying to catch its breath when she reached the judge's bench. "Sorry I'm late!" she said in between pants. "I was just—"</p><p>"I've no need for your excuses, Nithael," Raguel snapped. "Just take your seat so that we may get this over with."</p><p>After making sure her strawberry blonde ringlets were still neatly in place, the demon gave a silent nod and made her way to the jury box as the audience, Archangels, and even Haniel stared at her. The other principalities on the other hand didn't seem the least bit surprised by her presence and a few even smiled at her.</p><p>"What is Nithael doing here?" Gabriel asked aloud, suspicion in his tone. "I thought this was supposed to be angels <em>only</em>."</p><p>Many of the others murmured in agreement.</p><p>"Which I technically still am!" Nithael replied defensively before Raguel could speak. Smugly, she added, "You would do well to show more respect to someone who bears one of Her names."</p><p>Several angels immediately groaned at this, as they always did when it was brought up.</p><p>Ah, yes. <em>That</em> old excuse. It was true that Nithael still had a job in Heaven despite being Fallen due to having certain privileges she always liked to remind everyone of, but she couldn't have been less angelic even if she tried and made no secret to having a preference for Downstairs, either. As a result, the Archangels usually tried to keep her away from Heaven as much as possible.</p><p>So then what was she doing here?</p><p>Raguel hit her gavel on the sounding block before the argument could escalate any further. "Order! Look, Nithael is here now and will be part of this jury whether you all like it or not. Now if you would <em>please begin</em>, Haniel!"</p><p>When the principality didn't immediately respond, Raguel sighed and hit her gavel harder, the sound echoing throughout the room and causing everyone except for the bound Archangels to cover their ears. "HANIEL!"</p><p>Finally having gotten his attention, the angel gave Raguel an apologetic glance and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Er, right. Sorry. Let's begin."</p><p>Despite her initial anger towards him, Michael found herself pitying the prosecutor now more than anything. How could Raguel have allowed this to happen, and without even informing him or Raphael first? More importantly, Nithael may have still been in Heaven's employ, but she was still, at the end of the day, a demon.</p><p>A demon who could possibly set the entire courtroom on fire should she choose to, if only for her own amusement, and there was not a single container of holy water in sight. And even more concerning, neither the judge nor the jury saw anything wrong with this.</p><p>Well.</p><p><em>Now</em> it was time to worry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which things go from bad to worse for Gabriel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a reason why Aziraphale's trial had been private: Heavenly trials in a courtroom setting such as this tended to be very long and boring and, as of today, a whole lot of <em>Where was God when you needed Her?</em></p><p>So not that different from the ones on Earth, or so Gabriel had heard. After some time, even the jury seemed just as bored as he was, and neither him nor Michael had been called to defend themselves.</p><p>"This is pointless," Gabriel whispered to Raphael while Haniel was rambling over some nonsense or other; he'd stopped paying close attention to the principality since the trial began. "We all know that the jury is going to find us guilty anyway. And if Haniel had something to complain about, then he should've just come to me directly."</p><p>"Would you have listened?" Raphael asked without taking his eyes off his opponent.</p><p>"<em>Of course</em> I would've!"</p><p>The healer finally looked at his younger brother and raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing after shaking his head.</p><p>Amazing. Even <em>Raphael</em> didn't trust him! What had he done to deserve this? Nothing, that's what! If only the rest of the first sphere were here. His other co-workers would've surely vouched for him. <em>Well, at least I still have Michael.</em> His oldest sister had always been his biggest supporter since he took over as manager from her centuries ago, and they were so close that they usually told each other everything.</p><p>
  <em>Usually.</em>
</p><p>Because apparently Michael had these secret back channels he wasn't even aware of until recently and thanks to a certain traitor, he now had time to actually process it. He asked Michael about them a few days after the failed Apocalypse, but she simply deflected the question by handing him a massive amount of paperwork and he hadn't asked her again since.</p><p>"My dear Raphael, you <em>do</em> know this isn't a murder trial, right?"</p><p>Gabriel hadn't noticed that Raphael was arguing again until Raguel had spoken.</p><p>The healer rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "True, but surely the attempted execution counts for <em>something</em>, right?"</p><p>Laughter filled the room then, and Gabriel didn't know whether to be even more annoyed with his brother than he already was or pity him. With the way things were going lately, he doubted the spheres were laughing out of amusement towards the comment itself.</p><p>Justice? More like cruelty.</p><p>Apparently Michael felt the same way. "Enough!" she snapped, so loudly that all was immediately silent. Even now, they still listened to her. She then glared at the jury and then turned her head to do the same to the audience as she asked, "Don't any of you have any shame?"</p><p>"Yeah, you can stop with trying to humiliate us, Raguel," Gabriel added. "You've made your point clear, now let us go so that we can all get back to our jobs!"</p><p>Seconds passed before the usually stoic angel's mouth twitched and a laugh escaped her own lips for perhaps the first time in her life. Many other angels promptly joined in. "Oh, stars!" she said between laughs. "You Archangels truly are dense, aren't you? No offense, Raphael."</p><p>"None taken," Raphael replied dryly crossing while his arms.</p><p>Haniel spoke next as he approached the defendant's table. "We're not trying to humiliate you. Although, if you <em>are</em> feeling embarrassed, then I can't say I have much sympathy for you, either. That's really more of a bonus than anything."</p><p>"This is a real trial, Gabriel," Raguel said firmly. "I take my job as a judge <em>very</em> seriously and I'm honestly hurt that you would ever think otherwise."</p><p>She didn't sound hurt at all, but still continued. "This brings me no joy, just so you know. Please understand that. Besides, it's not <em>my</em> fault you decided to punish my brother without any of our consent."</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Gabriel snapped, no longer caring about keeping his composure in check. "<em>That's</em> what this is all about? How petty can one angel possibly b-mmph!"</p><p>Before he knew it, Raguel had snapped her fingers and immediately made it so his mouth was shut. "<em>This</em> is humiliating you." Though her voice had mostly returned to its usual deadpan tone, there was still a hint of smugness to it.</p><p>Gabriel did his best to protest, to warn Raguel that she would be severely punished if she didn't undo this miracle of hers at once and how it was probably on par with something a demon would do, but all that came out were muffles. By now, Gabriel was more annoyed than angry. <em>Can this day get any worse?</em></p><p>Turning to Michael, the judge asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to say, dear commander?"</p><p>One would expect someone like Michael to stand her ground no matter what, to make her own threats while everyone else immediately backed down. This was, after all, the same Archangel who was responsible for not one, but <em>two</em> Falls!</p><p>The same Archangel who was destined to defeat Satan in an epic battle for the fate of the universe one day!</p><p>The same Archangel who... was currently staring at Raguel with a look of shock on her face.</p><p>Okay, fine. Whatever. Raguel just did something no one in their right mind would do to their boss. No big deal, right? He'd just have her face the consequences later.</p><p>But then Michael did something Gabriel never thought he'd see from her: she flinched. The oldest Archangel then lowered her gaze from the judge and simply said, "No, Raguel."</p><p>All Gabriel could do was stare at her in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Michael couldn't <em>possibly</em> be admitting defeat—and to a <em>principality</em> at that!</p><p><em>How pathetic!</em> he thought as he glared at her. Whatever happened to dignity? <em>Maybe it's a good thing the first sphere isn't here after all.</em></p><p>Raguel nodded. "Good. Now, you were saying, Raphael?"</p><p>Similarly to Haniel earlier, Raphael stared at his siblings, but quickly turned to the judge after she cleared her throat. "A-as I was saying... um..." He quickly went back to the defendant's table to grab his notes, though Gabriel guessed he just really didn't want to look at Raguel right now.</p><p>Another cowardly Archangel. Great. <em>I hope Uriel and Sandalphon don't act like this when it's their turn, </em>he thought. He hated thinking he was the only noble and courageous one left in Heaven.</p><p>"Do you wish for me to take over until you gather your thoughts, Raphael?" Haniel asked, his voice so gentle that it was almost hard to believe this was the same aggressive angel from before.</p><p>Raphael shook his head as he frantically flipped through the pages. "Thank you, dear, but that won't be necessary." Soon, he took out a single sheet and faced the judge again. "You know, I just realized we haven't called for witness testimonies yet! May I?"</p><p>"You want to make this longer?" Haniel asked, arching an eyebrow. For once, Gabriel agreed with him. "Come now, my dear. We <em>all</em> know what the verdict will be." To Raguel, he added, "I say we finish this <em>now</em>. No use in making it longer any more than it needs to be, right?"</p><p>Raguel closed her eyes for a moment, as though she was considering her options, and then opened them again. "Go on, Raphael."</p><p>Haniel gaped at her while the jury groaned again.</p><p>The Archangel nodded gratefully and gave his siblings a smile, as though to say <em>Trust me</em>. With a snap of his fingers, he said, "I call upon my first witness."</p><p>Michael and Gabriel shared a glance, and it was clear to him that they were thinking the same thing: what was Raphael planning?</p><p>The answer immediately came in the form of the witness, a female spirit with a blue headscarf and dark eyes that shined as soon as she saw the Archangel Gabriel, who would've grinned and hugged Raphael if he could.</p><p>
  <em>Raphael, you genius!</em>
</p><p>Because the healer hadn't summon just <em>any</em> spirit.</p><p>He had summoned the Virgin Mary.</p><p>It wasn't so much forbidden for angels to care too deeply for humans as it was warned against, what with the poor things being full of sin and having such short lifespans as well as many angels still feeling wary after the incident with the Watchers, so Gabriel almost never allowed himself to get too close to his assignments because of these things.</p><p>But Mary... Mary was the exception. True, they hadn't gotten along at first and <em>maybe</em> she had screamed in sheer terror at the sight of him when they first met, but that was all in the past now. After saving her life more than once, Gabriel even found himself growing fond of her. Respected her, even.</p><p>He could almost call her a friend.</p><p>And now here she was, coming to save <em>his</em> life. It couldn't have been more perfect! Not that he was worried about losing this trial and possibly getting burned by Hellfire of course, but his reputation was on the line here. If anyone could help with maintaining it, then it was most certainly Mary.</p><p>"Good morning, Mary," Raphael began as he smiled warmly at her and bowed his head in reverence. "Now, I'll make this brief. The Archangels Michael and Gabriel are on trial and I need you to testify. Understood?"</p><p>The Virgin gave him a confused look. "Yes, but why—"</p><p>"Great! So, first question. Would you say that the Archangel Gabriel was a capable guardian to your family?"</p><p>"Of course!" Mary said at once, as though the question was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "He prevented me from getting stoned and saved us from Herod's men! And oh, he was so gentle with my little Jesus when He was born. Really, I couldn't have asked for a better guardian. As far as I'm concerned, he's a hero."</p><p>Gabriel was grateful for the praise. Gentle, heroic... Yes, <em>that</em> was him! Not this so-called cruel boss the other angels had somehow managed to believe he was. He'd be sure to thank her for her help properly afterwards. Or at least as soon as he could talk again.</p><p>"That's all well and good," Haniel cut in, "but are you <em>sure</em> he was as good as you remember? I want you to <em>really</em> think about it."</p><p>Raphael glared at his opponent and seemed ready to object until Mary spoke again.</p><p>"Well..." the Virgin began, seeming a bit uneasy now. "I suppose there <em>was</em> the time he encouraged my Son to harm our neighbors."</p><p>"He did <em>what</em>!?" Raphael's voice echoed throughout the large room and his wings emerged while conversations started up again. Quickly, he grabbed Gabriel by his suit and almost dragged him across the table. After snapping his fingers to finally undo Raguel's miracle, he shouted, "Explain yourself! Now!"</p><p>"Watch it, I just got this made!" Gabriel snapped. Not the first thing he wanted to say after being able to speak again, but he also hadn't expected for Raphael to react so aggressively towards him either. Then again, the healer always was one to be oddly protective towards the humans, second only to that traitor Aziraphale apparently.</p><p>Really, talk about sensitive.</p><p>If only he wasn't still bound... But even he knew better than to upset Raphael; the older angel rarely got angry, so when he did, it was never pretty. Still, this gave him no right to yell at him like this! "And anyway, I'm not the one who's testifying here."</p><p>Raphael snapped his fingers before the messenger could continue, and he and Mary instantly switched places. "Now you are! Talk!"</p><p>Gabriel glared at Raphael and sighed. Best to just get this over with, right? Besides, it wasn't like he had anything to hide anyway. "Fine. For starters, I didn't <em>mean</em> for the kid to cause any trouble. All I did was merely <em>suggest</em> that He do something about the complaints His parents were receiving and then He took matters into His own hands. How was I to know He was going to blind them? And then have them see again!" he quickly added.</p><p>"See?" Mary said, approaching Gabriel. "An honest mistake. And besides, my Son turned out all right in the end, didn't He?"</p><p>There were now murmurs of agreement, and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief afterwards. <em>Bless you, Mary.</em><em> I knew I liked you for a reason.</em></p><p>Haniel however didn't seem convinced. Motioning Mary to return to the witness stand as Gabriel was led back to the defendant's table, he asked, "That may be, but it <em>does</em> call into question his competency. Tell me, is this the only time this has happened?"</p><p>Mary threw Gabriel an apologetic glance and shook her head. "Not this exact event, but Gabriel would sometimes encourage Jesus' more... mischievous tendencies, however much Joseph and I tried to get involved. This continued until my Son was twelve, but I never believed it was out of malice." Her brow then furrowed and there was concern in her eyes. "Although, now that I'm saying it aloud, I think I'm beginning to realize he wasn't that good of a guardian after all."</p><p>Gabriel's jaw dropped while Haniel smirked at her response. "Just one more question, dear. Did Gabriel ever tell you that the Son was destined to die a cruel death? Or that He would outlive you?"</p><p>"Objection!" Raphael said.</p><p>"Overruled," came Raguel's reply. She was probably finding amusement in this.</p><p>"Oh, <em>come on</em>!" Gabriel exclaimed. Now this was just going too far. "Death isn't even my department! In fact, it's probably the <em>farthest thing</em> from it!"</p><p>Haniel shrugged. "Perhaps, but is it not your duty to deliver <em>all</em> types of news?"</p><p>"Yes, but—"</p><p>"And you <em>just so happened</em> to leave out this <em>very</em> important detail to the mother of the Christ Child?"</p><p>"Now hold on," Mary said, reaching out a shaking hand to touch Haniel's shoulder; the mention of her Child's death must've rattled her. "Please don't be so harsh. If this is a trial, then where is your proof? Or am I wrong to assume that this is meant to be fair and society has not actually progressed after all this time?"</p><p>Haniel frowned and turned to look at her. "Hm. I suppose you have a point." Facing the Archangel again, he said, "Well then, Gabriel? <em>Did</em> you know that Mary would outlive her Son?"</p><p>Okay, so maybe he had <em>something</em> to hide.</p><p>He could lie, Gabriel knew. He could lie and keep whatever trust Mary still had in him and everything would be all right. Because for some reason, the thought of her hating him for the rest of eternity somehow felt worse than the possibility of Nithael killing him with Hellfire.</p><p>But a good angel never lied, and he knew that all secrets came out eventually. Besides, the last thing he wanted was have <em>anything</em> in common with Aziraphale. And so, Gabriel looked into the Virgin's pleading eyes and gave a simple, "Yes."</p><p>And with that one word, he knew he'd ruined everything—what was left of his reputation, his friendship, perhaps even his life.</p><p>But at least he was honest. And wasn't that the most important thing here?</p><p>"In my defense," Gabriel quickly continued through Mary's sobs, "she was freaking out when I first came to her and I didn't want to scare her more!"</p><p>"And what about afterwards?" There was a challenge in Mary's voice now, tears streaming down her face. "While we were still in Nazareth, or Bethlehem, or even Egypt? What about then?"</p><p>He didn't have an answer.</p><p>"Right." Raguel's voice was indifferent, but gave a quick glance of pity to Mary. "I think that's—"</p><p>But Haniel only continued. "And won't you please tell the court how long it was between the Son's ascension and your death?"</p><p>"That's enough, Haniel!"</p><p>"No, it's fine," Mary told the judge. "It was a few weeks."</p><p>"Weeks!" the prosecutor repeated to the jury. "Not months. Not even years. Weeks! And Mary, do you think the reason you died was because this incompetent Archangel didn't prepare you for what would become of your Son, and therefore dying of what might've been a broken heart?"</p><p>Now she seemed hesitant, but it didn't take long for her to answer. "I... I believe it to be possible, yes."</p><p>Several jury members gasped and Nithael's wide grin told Gabriel she was enjoying every second of this.</p><p>The leader of the principalities nodded. "Thank you, my dear. You have been <em>such</em> a help, I assure you."</p><p>Whether Mary heard him or not, Gabriel couldn't tell. All she did was look at the bound Archangel with hurt in her eyes as she bit her lower lip.</p><p>Haniel clasped his hands together and turned to the jury again. "Well, there you have it, my siblings! Not only an attempted murderer, but an <em>indirect</em> one as well. And a terrible guardian to boot."</p><p>This grabbed the spirit's attention as she blinked the tears away. "Wait, he's an attempted what now?"</p><p>Haniel cheerfully ignored her. "No more questions, Your Honor!"</p><p>Perhaps it was because he was still fuming, but Raphael didn't have anything else to ask, either. "Thank you for your time, Mary," he instead said gently.</p><p>She nodded. "I'm sorry if this didn't go as you intended, Raphael. And Gabriel? Whoever it was you tried to kill, I only hope that the Lord has mercy on you."</p><p>And with that, she was dismissed.</p><p>To avoid looking at everyone, Gabriel decided to put his head down on the table. He had never felt so betrayed, but a part of him was relieved that Mary still cared enough to not wish him any harm.</p><p>Well, at least the worst was finally over, right? Time for the jury to decide, right?</p><p>Unfortunately, Haniel seemed to be on a bit of a tormenting spree today. "The prosecution calls for Dobiel to the stand!"</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Again, where was God when you needed Her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's ridiculous he actually thought he could get away with it," Dobiel said as he laughed. "I mean, really! How stupid do you have to be to even consider doing something like that?"</p><p>The guardian of Iran was recounting the time Gabriel had disobeyed orders from God Herself when he'd refused to harm the Israelites and had been casted out for a time afterwards. The event had always been a touchy subject for him and one that Michael couldn't help but sympathize with; Israel <em>was</em> under her protection, after all. Dobiel had been his proxy for the time being, something he had taken great pride in.</p><p>"What is this?" the chief messenger grumbled. "Pick on Gabriel Day?"</p><p>"Thank you, Dobiel," Haniel said. "No more questions."</p><p>Dobiel nodded, and then smiled when he reached the defendant's table. "Good luck," he whispered to Gabriel, patting his shoulder.</p><p>"Go to Hell!" came the sharp reply. Michael was certain he was being literal about it. This however only seemed to amuse the lower ranked angel further, but he said nothing and sat back down in the audience.</p><p>"Don't let Dobiel get to you," Michael whispered as Raphael attempted to argue in Gabriel's favor. "This'll all be over soon. Oh, maybe Daniel will be next! Or Zechariah?"</p><p>But Gabriel either didn't hear her or didn't care. "This is completely unfair, Raguel! It makes no sense to judge me for something that happened long ago. If you're putting us on trial, then why don't we focus on something more recent?"</p><p>Raguel raised an eyebrow and then nodded after a moment. Opening a file, she said, "Very well. And since this was <em>your</em> idea, Gabriel, then why don't we start with you? Aziraphale unfortunately isn't here to testify, but we <em>did</em> manage to document his words."</p><p>She flipped through the pages until she came to a specific one. "It says here that a few hours before the Apocalypse was intended to begin, Aziraphale approached you in regards to preventing the upcoming war. You then dismissed his words and told him to 'lose the gut' before jogging away not long afterwards."</p><p>Both the jury and the audience immediately began to yell at him.</p><p>"Aziraphale is beautiful the way he is!" said one principality.</p><p>"I knew you were vain Gabriel, but really!" scoffed someone from the audience. "I guess we can add body shaming to your list of bad deeds now."</p><p><em>Nice going, Gabriel!</em> Michael thought as she glared at the younger Archangel. But then she felt a sense of uneasiness—if Raziel was able to get a single conversation on file, then what exactly did the angel of mysteries manage to get on <em>her</em>? It was through him she was able to obtain the pictures of Aziraphale and Crowley, but she doubted he'd be any help to her now.</p><p>She forced herself to put these worries aside as Raguel continued. "Then at his execution, you told Aziraphale to 'shut your stupid mouth and die already' after he tried to bid you farewell. And, oh goodness, don't even get me started on your talk with the young Antichrist."</p><p>Gabriel tried to give his usual charming smile while the principalities all looked just about ready to smite him then and there, but it just came off as forced. "None of those instances were really as bad as you're making them out to be, sunshine. Especially if you look at the context."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Raziel asked from the audience, speaking up for the first time since the trial began. "'Cause I can easily pull up video footage of your talks for proof." That was the creepy thing about Heaven's most notorious gossip: you never knew when he or his agents were watching. Excellent for surveillance purposes and gathering stories for his newspaper the <em>Celestial Observer</em>, horrible for when you just wanted some privacy.</p><p>Gabriel made a face that suggested he was uncomfortable with the response.</p><p>"I have a question," Michael said, deciding it was best to change the subject before things got awkward. "If we're on trial for alleged misuse of power, why bring this up <em>now</em>?"</p><p>Haniel gave her a weak smile. "What was it you always used to say? 'When your cause is just—"</p><p>"'—do not hesitate to smite the foe,' yes." They were smiting in their own way, that much she understood, but that still didn't answer her question.</p><p>"You call what you're doing justice?" Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Mind your tongue, messenger," Raguel said to him, a warning in her tone.</p><p>"Well, we're sure ain't callin' it cruelty," Raziel chimed in again. "You should be lucky we're even givin' you a chance at all. As far as I'm concerned, six thousand years is more than enough time. Am I right, fellas?"</p><p>Several angels cheered in response.</p><p>Michael was still confused. "Enough time? For what?" Why couldn't she ever get a straight answer?</p><p>For once, Haniel seemed uncomfortable. "You know as well as I do what a powerful enemy fear can be. And the truth is, Michael, we have feared you ever since the First Fall. And then there was the Second one and the strict rules you set afterwards, but we gave you the benefit of the doubt because we thought you were just grieving. But then you kept getting worse and..." His voice began to crack now and he shuddered a bit.</p><p>Raguel continued for him. "But fear can be a powerful motivator as well. So when Aziraphale miraculously survived his execution, we all took that as a sign and decided that enough was enough. It was time you two were brought down a few pegs, for you to feel what we have all felt for so very long now."</p><p>"Time for revolution!" Haniel had regained his composure, his eyes now sparking with fierce determination.</p><p>Raziel made his way to the defendant's table with what appeared to be a blue pamphlet in his hand. "And time for the <em>Observer</em> to report on somethin' interestin' again." He gave it to Raphael, whose eyes immediately widened before showing it to Michael and Gabriel.</p><p>"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," was all Gabriel said.</p><p><em><b>THE FACE OF CHANGE</b></em>, the pamphlet read, a large picture of a smiling Aziraphale in the center of it. So <em>this</em> was why the principalities were disobeying orders! It was then Michael realized that they probably would've turned against them even if the traitor hadn't lived, with the only difference being that he would've been seen as a martyr.</p><p>And Michael knew all too well how powerful martyrs could be.</p><p>A pang of guilt hit her chest just then. How had she not noticed that the lower ranks were afraid of their own superiors—afraid of <em>her</em>? "Is that why Nithael is here? To scare us?" Or maybe she really <em>was</em> here to kill them after all. <em>When your cause is just, do not hesitate to smite the foe.</em> They were only doing what she'd taught them.</p><p>"No, but the thought of it <em>does</em> amuse me greatly," replied the demon before Raguel could speak, not even trying to contain her laughter. "In truth, I felt like I had an obligation to be present at this trial and see that my brother's tormenters were properly punished. And who better to suggest one than a demon?"</p><p>"Tormenters!" Gabriel scoffed. "Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?"</p><p>Nithael rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Gabe. Don't you think mistreating one of your own to the point of wishing him dead is a bit excessive? I know my side wanted to destroy Crowley as well, but you're angels for Satan's sake! You can at least <em>pretend</em> to have the moral high ground here!"</p><p>A demon—and one of low ranking, at that—admonishing two Archangels. Imagine that. And now she was... crying? <em>I didn't even know demons </em>could<em> cry</em>, Michael thought. But then she thought back to Ligur and Lucifer. How many times had <em>they</em> been upset, or did they have to hide it for fear of being perceived as weak? <em>Stop that! This is clearly just an act.</em></p><p>Through her tears, Nithael continued. "Heaven loves to preach about love and peace and so many other good things, but you're all just a bunch of bloody hypocri—"</p><p>"That's quite enough, Nithael," Raguel interrupted while hitting her gavel. It seemed she wasn't falling for it, either.</p><p>The demon growled as one principality beside her tried to calm her down. "Look, all I'll say is that it's a good thing you two aren't human, otherwise you would've been due for Hell a long time ago." She then crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat.</p><p>Apparently satisfied with this, Raguel moved on to Michael's file. "You're next, commander. It says here that after it became clear just how close Aziraphale had gotten to the demon Crowley, you stood by while Uriel and Sandalphon attacked him."</p><p>The jury grimaced at this while there was a look of disgust in Haniel's eyes. The principality began to walk towards the Archangels, only to be held back by Raziel.</p><p>"And then you later volunteered to take a jug of holy water down to Hell for Crowley's execution." Leaning forward and folding her hands, Raguel added, "Would you care to tell me more about that last part?"</p><p>"And that first part, too!" Haniel snapped as he struggled against the angel of mysteries' grip. "What is <em>wrong</em> with you Archangels?"</p><p>Raguel cleared her throat and the principality gave her an apologetic glance.</p><p><em>Damn you, Raziel!</em> Making sure to keep her voice as even as possible, she said, "I don't know why you seem so suspicious. Hell needed the holy water to destroy Crowley, who—as we all know—was the Serpent of Eden. They never would've given us the Hellfire otherwise, and I felt it was my duty as your commander and elder to see to his demise myself."</p><p>This was only partly true. The other two reasons she would make sure to keep with her forever. With narrowed eyes, she asked, "What is your point, Raguel?"</p><p>The judge shrugged. "It just seems odd that you and the others would wish to cause Aziraphale harm in part for getting too close to the enemy, and yet..." Glancing at Nithael, she added, "Well, perhaps our demonic guest had a point in her hypocrisy claim."</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. "And you're one to talk, I suppose!"</p><p>"Nithael is still one of us, no matter what you may think. And I'm at least aware of my own flaws. You two, on the other hand, and Uriel, and Sandalphon—"</p><p>"I fail to see what this has to do with anything."</p><p>The angel of justice rubbed her forehead and gave an exasperated sigh. "Then you are as blind as... as whatever blind creature the Almighty created. Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh, but don't forget about the backchannels, Raguel!" Nithael then chimed in a little too cheerily, as though she hadn't just been upset while spouting blasphemy a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Yes, yes, Nithael. The back—" Raguel stopped herself and looked at the demon with confusion on her face. "What backchannels?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I'll be busy for the next few weeks, it might be some time before I post the next chapter, but I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm having fun writing it. I've always been interested in angelology, so writing my take on Heaven's other residents is probably my favorite part about all of this.</p><p>Please feel free ask any questions or even just send in any theories on what you think will happen next. I'm also most active on my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenarsinoeoffennbirn">blog</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I managed to get another chapter done after all. I originally intended for this story to have dual PoVs, but then this turned into another Michael chapter, so I guess she's my primary focus at least as far as this particular fanfic is concerned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Name?"</p><p>"Michael."</p><p>"Age?"</p><p>"Five billion."</p><p>"Rank?"</p><p>"Archangel."</p><p>Raziel scowled. "Rank!"</p><p>Michael felt a slight twinge of annoyance. She knew the actual archangels didn't like it when anyone in the first order used the title, but she couldn't help it. Like the rest of her co-workers, she'd originally been an archangel herself before the war and was promoted to her current position immediately afterwards; somehow "Archangel" had become something of an unofficial title for the highest rank ever since. "Seraph."</p><p>Raziel smiled and jotted down the information. "Good. Now, care to elaborate on what Nith was talkin' about back there?"</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>After Nithael had revealed the existence of the backchannels, Michael had been forced to confess to having been in contact with Ligur and the entire courtroom had immediately erupted into chaos.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"A Duke of Hell!?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Can you get</em> any more <em>hypocritical?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Wait, wasn't Ligur the one who was killed by Crowley?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't think...?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Well, I guess you</em> can<em>."</em></p><p>
  <em>Raguel did her best to calm everyone down. "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" She banged her gavel repeatedly, but her words and the sound both fell on deaf ears.</em>
</p><p><em>While the other principalities were talking amongst themselves, Nithael smiled sweetly at the Archangels and gave them a small wave. It was like she wasn't even aware she'd done anything wrong.</em> <em>And how</em><em> did she even know about the </em><em>backchannels</em><em> in the first place?</em></p><p><em>Only one answer came to mind, and it wasn't one Michael particularly liked.</em><em> Did </em>everyone <em>in Hell know?</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to kill her." She hadn't realized she'd said the words aloud until Raphael reprimanded her.</em>
</p><p><em>"Hush! Do you </em>want <em>to make things worse for yourself?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm pretty sure she wasn't being literal, Raphael," Gabriel said.</em>
</p><p><em>She was.</em> <em>If there was any demon Michael now hated more than Lucifer, it was Nithael.</em></p><p><em>"Gabriel!" came </em><em>Haniel's</em> <em>voice. Raziel had finally let him go and they approached the Archangels together. "Did you know about this?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hey, this is recent news to me, too."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>How <em>recent?"</em></p><p><em>"Stop intimidating him, Haniel!" Raguel ordered. By now, everyone was beginning to calm down. "But yes, be more specific, Gabriel. When </em>exactly <em>did you know of this? It doesn't seem like you found out just now."</em></p><p>
  <em>Gabriel now looked slightly uncomfortable. "It... it was on the day of the intended Apocalypse."</em>
</p><p><em>"And you didn't think to mention this to anyone else? The </em><em>Metatron</em> <em>, perhaps?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I didn't think anything of it at the time," he admitted. "And even if I had, I couldn't exactly have done anything about it either. Not when Armageddon was so close. Besides, don't you think you're all overreacting? It's not exactly a secret that we have contacts with Downstairs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Aziraphale—"</em>
</p><p><em>"Was</em><em> a principality who worked</em> <em>with a demon to stop the Apocalypse. Michael on the other hand is our leader.</em> <em>This</em> <em>is</em> completely <em>different."</em></p><p>
  <em>Raziel scoffed. "If you ask me, the fact that she's our leader makes this that much worse. There's havin' contacts, and then there's whatever your sister's been doin'. If it was just business, fine. But then why keep it a secret?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Maybe I don't want every part of my life known!" Michael snapped at him. She</em> really <em>regretted the day she approved of that newspaper service of his.</em></p><p><em>"Ah, so this is a </em>personal <em>matter, then."</em></p><p><em>"That is </em>not <em>what I meant and you know it!"</em></p><p>
  <em>But it was too late. There was now a twinkle in Raziel's brown eyes and that only meant one thing: he wanted a private interview. So it didn't surprise Michael when he said, "I think this deserves some further investigation. Dontcha agree, Rags?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Absolutely not!</em><em>" Michael</em> <em>protested.</em></p><p>
  <em>"With all due respect Chief, I don't think I was talkin' to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raguel however just seemed tired, her gray eyes now dull. "Enough," she said. "Please, just stop talking. Both of you. In fact, I hereby call a recess." After hitting her gavel, she added, "Guards, detain the Archangel Gabriel. Raphael and Haniel, I wish to speak with you both in private. And Raziel, you may proceed with your interrogation if you deem it necessary. Everyone else, you're dismissed."</em>
</p><hr/><p>And now here she was, alone with Raziel in one of Heaven's interrogation rooms. The walls and furniture were as white as the rest of their home, with the only splash of color being a single gray security camera facing them. Its blinking red light suggested it was on.</p><p>On the bright side, at least her wrists were no longer bound.</p><p>"I have a right to my privacy, Raziel," she told him.</p><p>"Of course you do! But I need to make sure you didn't reveal anything to the Other Side."</p><p>"You question my loyalty?"</p><p>"I question your competence." Sighing and reaching out a hand towards her, he said with gentle eyes, "Look, Michael. I'm ain't doin' this because I hate you or anything."</p><p>She pulled away. "No, you're doing this because you just want an article for your paper. And how would you like it if someone invaded <em>your</em> privacy?"</p><p>Raziel shook his head. "Except this ain't about privacy. This is about you having a secret contact and being defensive about it. All you have to do is be honest and then we can move on."</p><p>Easy for the angel of mysteries to say.</p><p>Michael sighed. She knew there was no getting out of this. "Very well. Remember those pictures you gave me?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." Raziel glanced downward for a second, as though he didn't want to think about his indirect role in Aziraphale's near demise.</p><p>She still had a hold over him, then. Interesting. <em>I wonder if the others know.</em> And if they didn't, if indirect actions were truly something to be guilty of as far as Haniel was concerned... Well, what a shame it would be if this information were to somehow get out.</p><p>"Well," Michael began as she folded her hands on the table, "after I showed them to Gabriel, I called Duke Ligur to ask him if Aziraphale was working for Hell. When he denied it, I suggested that he investigate what Crowley was doing."</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"And that's it. That was the only time I spoke to him."</p><p>And that was all she would say on the matter. It still hurt to think about him sometimes, and she had no intention of getting emotional in front of anyone, least of all a nosy archangel.</p><p>But Raziel was nothing if not persistent. That was one quality Michael always admired about him. "Do you take me for an idiot, Mike? Is that it?"</p><p>"I'm telling you the truth, Raziel," she said. Well, half-truth anyway.</p><p>He laughed, but it almost sounded sarcastic. "You expect me to believe that? Come on, it's obvious you were talkin' to him for awhile. Now, we can either do this the easy way and you tell me what's really been goin' on, or we do this the hard way."</p><p>He didn't need to elaborate on what 'hard way' was; a single tap from him could get even the most tight-lipped individual to reveal their deepest secret if he really wanted them to. Raziel may have been a bit obsessed with wanting to know everything about everyone, but he was still Heaven's best interrogator for a reason.</p><p>Maybe she <em>should</em> tell the truth. And wasn't it better for her to reveal everything out of her own free will than for it to be forced out of her?</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>Angels didn't <em>have</em> free will.</p><p>"Raziel, stop that!" How dare he try to control her before she even gave him an answer?</p><p>He held his hands up defensively. "I wasn't doin' anything, I swear!"</p><p>The sound of giggling came from the doorway, and in came Nithael balancing a large stack of papers in one hand like it was nothing. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself!"</p><p>"Why can't you just go to Hell?" Michael and Raziel said in unison.</p><p>This day just kept on getting stranger and stranger, but it was nice to know he didn't approve of the demon's presence either.</p><p>Nithael waved her free hand dismissively. "Oh, relax! I'll be on my way soon. But first, here." The papers were placed on the table with a loud <em>thud</em>.</p><p>Raziel looked at it with wide eyes. "W-what the Hell is this?"</p><p>"Correspondence records. They seem to date back to at least the 15th century."</p><p>"Between Michael and Ligur?"</p><p>"No, between Gabriel and Beelzebub. <em>Of course</em> between Michael and Ligur!"</p><p>Raziel glared at the commander and crossed his arms. "What was that you were sayin' about the intended final day being the only time you've talked?"</p><p>Michael ignored him. She couldn't stop staring at the stack. <em>Had we really communicated this much?</em> "Nithael, h-how did you...?"</p><p>The demon shrugged. "I have my ways." Turning to Raziel, she said, "By the way, when do you think the burnings will start? I'd hoped to return home by tomorrow."</p><p>
  <em>Burnings?</em>
</p><p>Raziel cocked his head. "Who said anything about burnings?"</p><p>The demon ignored his question and created a small flaming vortex in her palm. Both Michael and Raziel immediately stood up and backed away from her.</p><p>"I assumed that was the real reason Raguel allowed me to come, but she was just too polite to say anything." Nithael spoke so casually, she might as well have been talking about the weather. "Anyway, how hot do you want the fire to be? You angels don't have a preference in color, do you? Because I've been experimenting, and..."</p><p>Michael stopped paying attention to what Nithael was saying; she was too focused on the flame to listen to anyone right now. Her chest felt tight as the familiar scent of burning flesh filled her nostrils and she placed a hand on the wall to keep herself steady.</p><p>When she shut her eyes, the image of a young woman flashed in her mind.</p><p>She heard coughing and the sound of a jeering crowd.</p><p>There was a sudden overwhelming desire to do <em>something</em>, but then came the painful reminder of being forbidden from doing so, followed by crushing guilt.</p><p><em>It's not real</em>, Michael told herself as she shook her head. <em>Focus on the present.</em></p><p>Which meant focusing on her current situation.</p><p>She just couldn't catch a break, could she?</p><p>Damn Raguel, damn Haniel, damn the entirety of the third sphere! This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Earth was supposed to be destroyed for good this time and she was supposed to finally achieve victory over her Fallen brother once and for all.</p><p>But then things changed. And it was all that stupid Aziraphale's fault! Why couldn't he have just stayed in line? <em>He betrayed Heaven and gets to live his life in peace on Earth, and here</em> I <em>am being threatened with Hellfire and maybe even about to be killed.</em> This wasn't fair at all.</p><p>She knew of humans who were burned alive for their beliefs, many of them becoming saints years later.</p><p>Many of whom were mourned, even by Michael herself on at least one occasion.</p><p>But if today was any indication, no one save for her siblings would care if she died, and even then that was assuming they too didn't resent her for the choices she'd made since the failed rebellion.</p><p><em>But wait. Doesn't Lucifer still want to get rid of me himself?</em> But the small bit of hope she had was gone as quickly as it had come. Maybe he didn't even care about that anymore and just wanted her gone regardless of who did it.</p><p>"Listen here, you little turncoat!" Raziel's voice snapped her back to reality. Michael opened her eyes to see that he had gotten in between her and Nithael, blocking the commander's view of the fire with his wings. "No one—and I mean <em>no one</em>—is going to get burned!"</p><p>Michael looked over the archangel's feathers to see Nithael's surprised expression, and she held her breath and waited to see what the demon would do next. Would she attack anyway? And if she did, would she bring down the entirety of Heaven along with them? Such an act would certainly be <em>very</em> advantageous to the enemy.</p><p>But she did none of these things. Instead, Nithael laughed and shook her hand to get rid of the fire. "I was only joking, Raziel! No need to be so angry."</p><p>Raziel folded his wings, but his tense body told Michael he was still suspicious. "Joking. Right..."</p><p>The demonic principality then smiled at him. "Well, if that's all, I best be on my way. Good luck, Michael! Or not!"</p><p>As soon as Nithael closed the door behind her, Michael and Raziel both breathed sighs of relief.</p><p>"You okay?" the archangel asked when he touched her shoulder. "Need me to get a healer?"</p><p>Michael was hesitant to answer at first, but then realized he wasn't trying to read her at all. He was just genuinely concerned for her well-being. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." It was a lie, but just because she was grateful didn't mean she was going to show vulnerability.</p><p>Raziel's eyes softened, but he didn't press her further. "I may not like you, but I couldn't just let a demon threaten you, either. Now then," he motioned her to sit back down, "let's continue, shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though she was still hesitant to reveal anything to Raziel, Michael eventually relented, deciding that it was indeed for the best to tell him everything than for the information to be forced out of her. Besides, it was the least she could do after he defended her.</p><p>Neither of them touched the papers however, as Raziel thought it was better to hear Michael tell the story herself. "So, Nithael said that the messages started in the 15th century. Is this true?"</p><p>"Yes," Michael replied.</p><p>"Tell me more about your time there."</p><p>So she did.</p><p>The 15th century wasn't her favorite era by any means, especially where Europe was concerned—she hadn't expected the Spanish Inquisition at all, for one thing—but there was one human during that time she always thought was worth remembering: a young French maiden whom she first met when the mortal was about thirteen.</p><p>Jehanne had been her first assignment in many years, a spirited girl eager to serve her God and country in however way she could. Michael had liked her immediately.</p><p>And then she made the mistake of loving her.</p><p>And then, like all humans, she died. Burned at the stake at only nineteen years of age. Michael had been so upset that the saints Margaret and Catherine even had to hold her back so she wouldn't interfere when Death finally claimed the Maid's soul.</p><p>"I never really did get over her death," she admitted. The eventual passings of her charge's accusers however was of no great loss to her.</p><p>"My belated condolences," Raziel said, but it seemed to be in a 'I feel for you, but if you could please get to the point already?' kind of way. "Is this another reason why you volunteered to oversee Crowley's execution instead of Aziraphale's? Because it would've reminded you of her?"</p><p><em>Because you're afraid of fire?</em> was the unspoken question.</p><p>Michael reluctantly nodded. She already knew what he was going to ask next.</p><p>"So if that's the case, why allow it? I would think you wouldn't want anyone else to suffer as she had."</p><p>There it was.</p><p>Raziel continued. "Although in hindsight, I guess this explains why I haven't seen you with a flamin' sword in awhile."</p><p>Michael sighed. "Regardless of my feelings towards the method itself, Aziraphale needed to be taught a lesson. It was either a burning or having him Fall."</p><p>"<em>Or</em> you could've just left him alone."</p><p>"What, and let his actions go unpunished? Preposterous!"</p><p>Raziel's brow furrowed and he seemed ready to defend Aziraphale, but instead changed the subject. "Okay, so you're still grievin' and are afraid of fire. How does any of this relate to your contact? Because right now, it sounds like you're stallin'."</p><p>"I was getting to that!" Michael hissed. She never thought an angel could be so inconsiderate and impatient. "After Jehanne's death, I crossed paths with Ligur the day after and... well, you know how he was once Azazel?"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember." There was annoyance in Raziel's tone, and the guilt Michael had felt earlier began to return. She knew Raphael had disapproved of the Fall of the Watchers, but she had no idea it'd extended to the other angels as well. She'd always thought the rest of them had understood why she'd done it.</p><p>Maybe it was time for her to become more aware of how the younger ones were feeling.</p><p>And yet, a part of her couldn't really blame Raziel, either. Unlike Lucifer's rebellion, she still wasn't entirely sure if the Watchers had actually meant any harm or not. Azazel had been one of the few who had been smart enough to not procreate with mortal women, but had instead Fallen for causing conflict among the human tribes after teaching them about things like weaponry and cosmetics.</p><p>Prior to that, he had been Heaven's best blacksmith and the inventor of the flaming swords. But to Michael, he'd been so much more than that—he'd been her partner, in more ways than one.</p><p>Much like with the original rebels, none of the Watchers had been given a trial. Instead, they'd been punished the moment their disobedience had gotten out of hand. From then on, it'd become a rule that any and all miracles needed to be reported to her as soon as possible, and human interaction was to be limited to assignments.</p><p>Clearly this had not stopped Aziraphale from indulging in Earthly pleasures anyway.</p><p>But what if she <em>had</em> heard them out?</p><p>Raziel had said earlier about how the Archangels were lucky to have been given a chance at all. Maybe he had a point. For all their hostility, Haniel and Raguel had done what she should've.</p><p>With an awkward clear of her throat, Michael said, "Yes, well. We fought for a bit, which reminded both of us of our sparring matches." Try as she might, she couldn't resist smiling over the memory, a wistful feeling overtaking her; the clashing of swords, the banter... It was as though nothing had changed. For just a moment, she'd actually forgotten all about Jehanne.</p><p>"We reconnected after I beat him," Michael continued as Raziel kept on writing, her chest swelling with pride. "At some point, we started talking about what a mess Europe had become at the time and then he gave his condolences. We went our separate ways after that, until a few days later when I received a letter from him." Glancing at the stack, she added, "I'm sure you know the rest."</p><p>"Huh," Raziel said, his eyes still on his notes. "Interestin'."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Michael asked.</p><p>The archangel finally looked up at her and folded his hands. "I'm gonna be blunt here, Mikey, but it seems like you have a terrible habit of lettin' your emotions control your actions."</p><p>Michael scoffed and crossed her arms. "Honestly, Raziel!" She'd been the commander of Heaven's army for six thousand years, so the <em>last</em> thing she needed to be was emotional. <em>He's just trying to look for something that isn't there.</em></p><p>The first thing she'd do after all this was over shut down that newspaper of his. Clearly it wasn't doing any good for his behavior and she hated to think what it was doing to the rest of the angels working for it.</p><p>"I'm serious, Michael," Raziel said. "Tell me, would you have kept in touch if you'd encountered someone like, say, Beelzebub instead? Or Dagon? What about Crowley?"</p><p>Michael balled up her hands at the mention of that last name. <em>Crowley!</em> He'd been a thorn in her side since even before the Great Rebellion and if she ever saw him again, it'd be too soon. If only he had simply stuck to metalworking like he was supposed to, then this entire feud might've not even happened in the first place.</p><p>If only Lucifer hadn't encouraged his interest in astronomy.</p><p>When she didn't respond right away, Raziel continued. "Hmph. I thought so." Quickly, he added before Michael could speak, "And I'm not tryin' to judge or anything! It's just... you've always said that demons can't be trusted and should be destroyed, but—"</p><p>"Yes, I'm well aware of what I've said!" Michael snapped. "Fine, I admit that I've been a hypocrite. Happy?"</p><p>The archangel frowned, though Michael couldn't tell if it was out of disappointment or something else. "One last question. Do you remember if you ever told Ligur anything that may have been important to our side?"</p><p>"Of course not!" came the immediate response. "We rarely even talked about business." Normally she would've been ashamed to admit such a thing, but right now she just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.</p><p>Raziel raised an eyebrow, apparently unconvinced. "Maybe you told him something without realizing it?" He then briefly glanced at the stack and then looked at her again. "Do you mind if I take a look?"</p><p>"Go ahead," Michael said, sighing. She <em>did</em> mind, but he already knew about her being in contact with the former duke anyway, so he might as well see the proof while it was still before him. And at least he had the decency to ask first.</p><p>As soon as Raziel stood and snapped his fingers, the papers began to float and form a massive ring around him. Fortunately, the angel had always been a bit of a speed reader, so only a few minutes had passed by the time he'd finished and the papers were all stacked neatly on the table again. His face was stern the entire time he'd gone through them.</p><p>He sat back down and instead of telling her that he had found nothing like Michael expected him to, Raziel asked, "Does the Metatron know you're jealous of him?"</p><p>The question took her aback and she stared at him. She'd never been jealous of anyone in her life! Not even towards Lucifer when he had still been God's favorite. "Whatever are you talking about, Raziel?"</p><p>"Seriously?" came the reply. "Y'know, I really can't tell if you're tryin' to lie your way out of this or if you're genuinely not self-aware of your own actions."</p><p>"<em>Or</em>," she added sharply, "it could be I'm questioning this because it <em>never happened</em>!"</p><p>"You <em>really</em> wanna test that theory?" Before Michael could respond, Raziel took a page from the bottom into his hands and read it aloud. "'Between you and me, I still believe the Almighty made a mistake in making the Metatron Her Voice. An angel, fine. But Her <em>Voice</em>? Why does God even need a mouthpiece anyway? But more than that, why enlist a <em>human</em> for the task and not one of the <em>actual</em> seraphim?' <em>Now</em> does this ring any bells?"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Michael remembered that day now; it'd only been a month after Jehanne was killed and she'd wanted to have the Bishop Pierre Cauchon punished, but needed to seek permission from the Lord first. The Metatron however denied her request for an appointment, telling her that 'the Almighty is very busy at the moment, so please come back later' in that usual condescending tone of his.</p><p>She never did get to have that meeting, so naturally, she'd vented to Ligur afterwards. In her mind, that was what all it was: venting. It hadn't meant anything. And surely this was the only case where she'd expressed any negative feelings towards the former prophet, right?</p><p>As if reading her mind, Raziel said with a bit of smugness, "There's plenty more like this! You talk about Sandalphon a little bit, too. Apparently you think he's—"</p><p>Michael immediately placed a finger over his mouth to stop him from talking. Giving a nervous chuckle, she said, "I-I get it, Raziel."</p><p>All right, maybe she had some personal issues she needed to work out. So did everyone! "What does this have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Well, what if Ligur had revealed your secrets the day of the war? I bet alot of angels would've turned against you right then and there."</p><p>"He wouldn't have done that!" Michael protested at once. And she knew it was true. She wouldn't even have considered telling him her most private thoughts if she didn't trust him. He'd loved her and she would always love him and...</p><p>And...</p><p>And during his time in Hell, he had gotten close to another, a demon under Asmodeus' supervision named Hastur.</p><p>But surely their relationship, whatever it had been since that first letter, had to have meant <em>something</em> to him? One didn't just exchange countless messages without feeling <em>some</em> sense of loyalty to the other, right?</p><p>He wouldn't have betrayed her.</p><p>Or, no. Maybe... maybe he would've. He seemed to have at least told his co-workers about their messages, as how else Nithael could've known of her secret?</p><p>Maybe he didn't care for her at all after his Fall.</p><p>Maybe she'd been playing right into Hell's hands this entire time.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, Crowley had done her a favor after all.</p><p>So many maybes, and she didn't even notice she was crying until Raziel handed her a handkerchief he had miracled. "Thank you," she muttered.</p><p>Raziel gazed at her with a look of pity as he took her hand into his. "I can see you need some time to process this," he said gently. "Why don't I leave you be for now and we'll continue this later, okay?"</p><p>Michael gave him a weak nod, but just as he was nearing the door, she spoke again. She had to know, if only to ease her nerves. "Wait, Raziel! Will you tell Raguel about any of this?"</p><p>He didn't look at her. "We'll see." His voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>Soon, the archangel of mysteries was gone, leaving the Archangel Michael with only her thoughts and a stack of old letters and phone records for company.</p><p>She'd never felt more alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because there wasn't a clock and she didn't have her phone on her, Michael wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was sure it'd been at least an hour since Raziel had left the room. It certainly felt like it, at least.</p><p>In that time, Michael had thought long and hard about... well, everything; her relationship with Ligur, her treatment of the other angels... Was she even worthy of leading the army anymore?</p><p>No, of course she was! She was still the strongest angel in Heaven and had a destiny to fulfill. All she needed to do was be more mindful of her actions. Sounded simple enough.</p><p>But would they even give her another chance? Haniel seemed so determined to end her, over a principality he hadn't even been close to no less. Did Aziraphale even know about any of this?</p><p>Oh, no matter. If they didn't, then she'd simply—</p><p><em>No! No more aggressive tactics.</em> This was going to be harder than she thought.</p><p>To distract herself, she wondered how Gabriel was doing. He'd been the one to suggest the execution, but looking back, maybe she should've put her foot down. She never could say no to her younger brother, even before she'd handed management over to him during the 16th century. <em>Maybe it's time for me to take it back.</em></p><p>Then there was Raphael. She never really forgave him for abandoning Azazel in the desert and then asking the Lord to Fell him rather than letting Michael do it herself—apparently he'd thought she wouldn't have been strong enough to go through with it—but the poor thing still didn't deserve to be dragged into their mess. He hadn't even known about the attempted burning until after Aziraphale had left.</p><p>Michael knew he would've been against it immediately, but perhaps that would've been a good thing. At least then, she and Gabriel would've probably been able to avoid their current situations.</p><p>But then, she also probably wouldn't have been aware of the immense resentment the other spheres had towards her.</p><p>And perhaps she wouldn't be sitting in an interrogation room alone, reevaluating her choices.</p><p>Michael groaned, resting her head on the table. "Why is this so confusing?" Did humans have to go through with such things? Did Jehanne?</p><p>Another thing to blame Crowley for, then. Wonderful.</p><p>She could only hope that Raziel didn't tell Raguel anything. After all, what importance could these messages carry to persecute her?</p><p>And then his words came to mind again: <em>I bet alot of angels would've turned against you right then and there.</em></p><p>Alot of angels had turned against her <em>now</em>. This gossip would absolutely ruin her beyond repair! What had she been thinking? "Idiot! Why did I ever trust a demon?"</p><p>"Well, at last we agree on something."</p><p>Speaking of demons, Nithael had entered the room again. "Don't mind me, dear. I'm just here to collect my things. Well, unless you <em>want</em> to keep them. In any case, do go back to sulking and talking to yourself. It's very entertaining."</p><p>Michael couldn't resist looking up and glaring at her. "I hope you're pleased with yourself. You ruined my life!"</p><p>Nithael laughed. "I think you did a <em>splendid</em> job doing that all on your own, my dear." Her eyes now on the stack, she added, "It was your own choice to keep contact with your old flame, was it not? No one forced you into it. That's not what demons do."</p><p>Michael hated that she was right, but there was no way she was ever going to actually admit it. "Just take the papers and get out of here, you infernal creature!"</p><p>Nithael rolled her eyes. "If you're going to insult me, at least come up with a <em>good</em> one." With a wave of her hand, the records disappeared. "But while I have your attention, I think this is as good a time as any for us to talk."</p><p>"There's nothing for us to discuss," Michael said. Though she made sure to keep her voice calm, the threat from earlier was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to talk to Nithael at all—she wanted her out of her home at once or, preferably, dead. <em>If only I had some holy water on my person right now.</em></p><p>Nithael took a seat anyway, eyes gleaming. "Oh, but there <em>is</em>! Alot, actually. But this won't take long, I promise."</p><p>Well, that wasn't reassuring at all. A demon promising anything only ever meant trouble.</p><p>"For starters," she continued, "do you have any regrets?"</p><p>Michael stared at her and waited for her to elaborate, but nothing else came out. "Everything I've ever done was for the good of Heaven."</p><p>Nithael's mouth twitched. "Does this include the letters and phone calls?"</p><p>"<em>Besides</em> that!" Michael snapped. "What do you <em>really</em> want, Nithael?"</p><p>"I told you. I just want to talk."</p><p>"And <em>I</em> want you to get out!"</p><p>But this did little to deter her. "Tsk, tsk. Is that really any way to speak to a Bearer?"</p><p>Michael would've laughed if she wasn't so annoyed. "I doubt you even know what that means!" Then again, neither did she, but it'd apparently been enough to keep the demon and a few others from losing their jobs. "And in case you've forgotten, you're not the only one who bears Her name. I do as well, but you don't see <em>me</em> abusing it."</p><p>"That's because you aren't Fallen, dear." Beneath that usual sweet voice was a hint of venom. "Forgive me for simply doing what I must to survive. Believe me, I wouldn't wish my situation on even my worst enemy."</p><p>She sounded genuine, but if Michael had learned anything from this whole ordeal, is that there was no telling with a creature of Hell. <em>I'll never trust them again!</em></p><p>"I pity you, you know," Nithael went on. "I know you don't like it, but even <em>you</em> must admit how sad your life has become."</p><p>Michael's brow furrowed. "Your comfort is much appreciated," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What's your point?"</p><p>"Think about it—two Falls, <em>so many</em> insubordinate angels, a silent Creator... It's truly a miracle in and of itself that you haven't snapped yet. Don't you ever just want to take a break from it all? You look like you could use it."</p><p>A break.</p><p>Yes, that <em>did</em> sound nice. She had considered taking one a few times before, but Michael knew she would never actually go through with it. She simply couldn't afford to do so, not when Armageddon still needed to happen. Her duty was more important than her own personal needs, and she vowed to never forget that again.</p><p>Sighing deeply, the Archangel said, "I've had enough of this. Please just leave, Nithael." She was going to get up to see her out, but she couldn't.</p><p>The Archangel Michael was stuck in her chair.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Nithael's laughter filled the room again and she nearly fell out of her own seat.</p><p>Michael growled. She'd had just about enough of the former angel's antics. <em>And since you</em> technically <em>still have a job here, this means I'm still your boss</em>. "I order you to let me go this instant, principality!"</p><p>At once, the laughter ceased and one of Nithael's eyes twitched. "You <em>order</em> me?"</p><p>A feeling of dread overcame her, and Michael realized her mistake too late. She'd just angered a demon. If she wasn't already in trouble before, then she most certainly was now.</p><p>"<em>You</em> order <em>me</em>? Have you truly learned nothing from today, commander?" Her eyes were now in cat-like slits, and there was an unusual coldness in her voice, but her grin never wavered; instead, it grew wider.</p><p>That was Nithael, always grinning or laughing. She was the most positive demon Michael had ever had the displeasure of knowing.</p><p>But for once, she didn't feel annoyed by her. Instead, she felt disturbed.</p><p>And before she knew it, a ring of kindling surrounded her, and her wrists were bound once more.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>"Nithael, please! I'm sorry!"</p><p>She couldn't die, not when she'd planned on making amends first! And besides, Heaven still needed her guidance.</p><p>Where was Raziel? Where was God?</p><p><em>Wait! The security camera!</em> Someone <em>had</em> to be seeing this and would come to her rescue any second now. For as much as she was hated, she was sure the other angels wouldn't approve of her death. Not before a verdict was reached, anyway.</p><p>But when Michael looked up, her heart sank. The camera was off, and it'd probably been that way since Nithael came in.</p><p>This wasn't some spur-of-the-moment type of thing at all. <em>She</em> planned<em> this!</em></p><p>Michael would die, and no one would even know.</p><p>
  <em>Or care.</em>
</p><p>Who was she kidding? Even if someone <em>did</em> discover what was taking place, she doubted they would even try to stop it.</p><p>Maybe she was getting what she deserved.</p><p>Michael turned her attention back to Nithael in time to see the delight in her eyes. "Much as I love hearing you beg, I don't think I have any obligation to listen to you anymore, commander." Just like earlier, a small flame appeared in her hand. "In fact, I haven't for very, <em>very</em> long time. I wonder whose fault <em>that</em> is."</p><p>"Y-yours! You were the one who disobeyed." Michael hated how shaky her voice had become, but that was the least of her problems right now.</p><p>"Hm." Nithael shrugged. "And <em>you</em> were the one who Fell me and the rest of my family without a proper trial. So I guess we're even."</p><p>Before Michael could protest again, Nithael stepped over the kindling to cup the Archangel's face. Her nails, now claw-like, dug into Michael's cheeks. "But I'm not <em>just</em> doing this to avenge them. Like I said, you look like you could use a break. Consider this me doing you a favor. You're welcome, by the way."</p><p>Nithael then lit the kindling, and the Archangel shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth as she waited for the end to come.</p><p>
  <em>Lord have mercy!</em>
</p><p>Michael didn't know what to expect from a burning, whether it would be as torturous as it had been for Jehanne and other humans or if Hell had decided to be merciful just this once and it would in fact be quick and painless.</p><p>But much to her surprise, it was neither of these things.</p><p>Because she wasn't dying at all.</p><p>"Nithael, is this some kind of joke?" Michael opened her eyes and was prepared to berate her once again, only to find the little demon with her eyes closed and muttering to herself.</p><p>No, not muttering.</p><p>Chanting.</p><p>Black wings with small, scattered white flecks soon sprouted from Nithael's back and a dim light surrounded her while a cracked crown appeared on top of her head as her casual clothes were replaced by a gray robe. When she opened her eyes, a large bronze scepter appeared in her left hand and she immediately banged it on the floor.</p><p>Michael was surprised to see her activating her true form and about to ask what she was doing until the fire grew to the point where she couldn't see anything but the flames. A scream of terror escaped her lips then, until the orange color began to mix with others—red, blue, green.... Every possible variation fire could be. It swirled around her, but it wasn't burning her like she was expecting it to. Despite her fear, a part of her almost found it beautiful.</p><p>It didn't take long for Nithael to join her in the flaming curtain. She looked like usual self again, and her smile had returned. "Don't think of this as a punishment. Think of it as... a lesson. Heaven is still all about learning things the hard way, right?"</p><p>Michael wanted to ask what she had meant, but was surprised when she received a kiss on both cheeks before she could do so. She then tried to get a word in, to say something—<em>anything</em>—but Nithael had rendered her literally speechless.</p><p>She didn't even have enough mercy to grant her some last words.</p><p>"<em>Au revoir</em>, Michael. I can guarantee you right now that you won't be missed."</p><p>Everything began to spin after that, and the last thing she saw before the darkness came were Nithael's bright eyes staring at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael considered himself to be a reasonable angel, and only ever lost his temper when he thought it was necessary.</p><p>Such as, for instance, when his little brother Gabriel was being an idiot. Poor Mary would no doubt be avoiding him for centuries now.</p><p><em>You could've pleaded guilty, but </em><em>noooo</em><em>.</em> There was a reason why he didn't like spending time in Heaven as much as he used to, and this whole day had only made his dislike increase. But despite his annoyance, he still loved his fellow Archangels and sympathized with them, especially when he'd been the only one from the first sphere brave enough to defend them while the rest of them wanted to distance themselves from accused altogether.</p><p>A part of him however was really beginning to regret that decision.</p><p>"What in Hell were you all <em>thinking</em>?" Raphael scolded them through their cell bars as soon as he arrived in the second heaven, which was where all wayward angels were kept; currently that consisted of not just Gabriel, Uriel, and Sandalphon, but the Throne angels Chamyel and Suria as well, for they had assisted in kidnapping Aziraphale. Like the bindings, their powers were blocked until someone let them out, but even if Raphael wanted to be the one to do it, he knew he couldn't.</p><p>"Spare us the lecture," Uriel told him sternly. "We did what we had to do."</p><p>Raphael crossed his arms. "You really think that'll hold up well in court? You better come up with a better strategy than that, sister."</p><p>"But isn't that <em>your</em> job, Raphael?" Sandalphon asked curiously. "You'll be defending us as well, right?"</p><p>"And us too?" Suria added hopefully as Chamyel braided her hair. "We did nothing wrong! Right, Chamyel?"</p><p>The other Throne nodded silently, his eyes focused on his work. Or maybe he was just trying to distract himself.</p><p>Raphael shook his head in disappointment. After the disaster that was the earlier trial, he wasn't sure if he was going to do the same with the others. He was a <em>healer</em>, damnit! Why did he even bother getting involved in these things if no one would listen to him anyway?</p><p>
  <em>Because if I don't, then who will?</em>
</p><p>Being Good was such a curse sometimes.</p><p>"This is all Aziraphale's fault!" Gabriel said. "If he'd only died or done his job, then Haniel wouldn't have done this in the first place."</p><p>"Yes, Gabriel. <em>Aziraphale</em> is the problem."</p><p>"The sarcasm is unneeded, you know."</p><p>The imprisoned angels then began to talk amongst themselves while Raphael leaned against a wall and thought about what Haniel had said earlier, about how the others had feared Michael for centuries until now. Why didn't he tell him this sooner? They were supposed to tell each other everything, weren't they?</p><p><em>I suppose we</em> have <em>been distant lately,</em> Raphael thought. Part of him felt guilty, though he didn't think he had any reason to be. It wasn't his fault they had such differing schedules, and he hated the thought of abusing his own authority just so they could some spend time together.</p><p><em>Does he fear me? Do they</em> all <em>fear me?</em></p><p>What a ridiculous notion! He hadn't done anything wrong and was just worrying for nothing.</p><p>But at least one good thing had come out of today: Haniel looked so handsome in that suit of his.</p><p><em>Still, did he have to be so harsh during the trial? </em>That was the one thing he didn't approved of.</p><p>"Raphael!"</p><p>Well, speak of the devil.</p><p>The Archangel was more than ready to take the principality into his arms, to shower him with kisses and tell him that he loved him and reassure him that he would never do anything to hurt him.</p><p>Or at least he would've, were it not for the panic in the principality's voice.</p><p>Raphael was alert by the time Haniel reached him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>It took a moment for Haniel to catch his breath. "It... it's Michael! And Nithael. She... They..."</p><p>"Spit it out, Haniel!" Gabriel said impatiently. "What's happened to Michael?" When Raphael glanced at him, he saw a look of protectiveness on the younger Archangel's face.</p><p>For once, Haniel wasn't hostile, but his attention was still on Raphael. The principality then took the Archangel's hand into his and practically dragged him along with him. "There's no time to explain! Just come!"</p><hr/><p>Haniel had led him to just outside the interrogation room, the door to it just barely open. Raziel and Raguel were already there, talking to each other in hushed tones until they saw Raphael, both wearing anxious expressions. A couple of guards were there with empty vials of holy water in their hands, as well as a tied up Nithael and...</p><p>Wait, was that smoke he was smelling?</p><p>"W-where's Michael?" Raphael looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. His stomach churned. <em>Please, Lord! Please don't let this be what I think it is.</em></p><p>Raziel stepped forward, shaking. "I-it was my fault! S-she was upset, you see. So I thought to leave her alone for a few hours, but—"</p><p>"Don't blame yourself, Raziel," Raguel said. "I was the one who let that awful creature into my court." She glared at Nithael, who seemed indifferent by her words. "I should've known better."</p><p>Haniel spoke next. "But this whole thing was my idea in the first place! I grew too impulsive, and—"</p><p>By this time, Raphael had tuned them out and rushed past the three angels to widen the door before anyone could stop him. He told himself that he was worrying for nothing, that his sister was fine and safe and maybe a little injured, but most certainly <em>not</em> an angelic crisp. She was their great commander, his older sister... She had a destiny to fulfill. She couldn't possibly be...</p><p>His knees gave way from under him as soon as he saw the kindling and wisps of smoke.</p><p>This didn't mean anything. She must've gotten out safely and was currently with another healer. Yes, that was it.</p><p>But then why would Haniel take him here instead of to the medical bay?</p><p>To survey the damage, of course! No matter. He would have a quick look and then see to Michael himself. Wait, no. She was more important. He'd simply look into this later. Oh, he'd have to take over her duties while she recovered of course, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. This was simply another assignment, and he'd do anything for his siblings. And then everything would go back to normal afterwards.</p><p><em>This'll be a great way to finally make up for the Azazel thing! </em>He'd been meaning to do so for awhile now, but never had the time to. Now was his chance.</p><p>Raphael stood as he tried to calm down and forced a smile when he turned to his fellow angels. "I'll clean this up later, my dears. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have an older sister to see."</p><p>The anxiousness on their faces was now replaced by pity, even from the guards. He decided to ignore it, until Haniel placed a hand on his chest. "My love..." the principality trailed off, his voice soft and comforting.</p><p>Raphael laughed, or at least tried to. "Everything is fine, darling! I'm sure you've all just been mistaken."</p><p>
  <em>Everything is fine.</em>
</p><p><em>Everything is </em>fine<em>.</em></p><p>Raphael kept repeating this over and over again, even after tears began to sting his eyes.</p><p>Even after he crumpled into Haniel's arms and cried into his partner's chest.</p><p>
  <em>Everything... is... fine...</em>
</p><p>The two principalities and the archangel joined in, wrapping their arms around him and muttering apologies and condolences.</p><p>And then there was Nithael, <em>cackling </em>at them all.</p><p>"Quiet!" ordered one of the guards. "Can't you at least let them grieve?"</p><p>The demon ignored him and kept going, and seeing her so cheerful made Raphael's blood boil. This was all <em>her</em> fault.</p><p>She killed Michael, and now she needed to pay the price.</p><p><em>It's been awhile since I've killed a demon,</em> Raphael thought as all six sets of his fiery wings emerged and a bright golden light surrounded his body. Back then, he'd been notorious for his slayings, revered and feared by friend and foe alike, all in the name of protecting the Almighty's beloved humans from harm. Maybe it was time to come out of retirement.</p><p>Or maybe he should leave her to Lucifer instead. He knew the Morningstar had been looking forward to fighting Michael again, if only for the thrill of it. He wouldn't show any mercy to her at all, co-worker or not.</p><p>
  <em>And neither will I!</em>
</p><p>It was decided, then: he would weaken her and then send her back to Hell so Lucifer could finish the job. That way, everyone was satisfied.</p><p>Flying up and summoning his flaming sword, he saw the angels bowing their heads.</p><p>They hadn't forgotten who he was, then. Good. Because he would be dealing with them later. He would deal with <em>all</em> of them later.</p><p>He charged for Nithael and was about to plunge his sword into her, but she seemed completely unfazed by this.</p><p><em>She probably doesn't even care about her own death, either!</em> Raphael felt a mix of annoyance and disappointment as he landed right in front of her.</p><p>Nithael simply smirked at him, as though she was daring him to go through with it.</p><p>He refused to give her that satisfaction. So he folded in his wings and miracled his sword back to his office. Maybe this was for the best. And besides, he still needed answers.</p><p>"You've gone soft," Nithael said, and Raphael had to resist the urge to slap her then and there. "But then, I never did think Wrath suited you."</p><p>Brushing her comment aside, Raphael looked her straight in the eye and asked, "Why?"</p><p>"Why not?" she responded casually. "She caused the Fall, so I decided to get revenge. Surely you saw this coming?"</p><p>He didn't. He suspected she'd try <em>something</em> during her time here, but not this. <em>Anything</em> but this. "Damn you!" he growled.</p><p>This only amused her further. "I already am. All thanks to our <em>glorious</em> commander."</p><p>Raphael balled up his hands into fists and turned to the guards. His voice firm, he said, "Take the demon to the second heaven, but put her as far away from the others as possible. I'll personally make sure she'll pay for Michael's murder myself."</p><p>"Murder?" Nithael's eyes widened in surprise. "Is <em>that</em> what you think I did to her? Oh, no wonder you're all so upset."</p><p>Raphael cocked his head and raised a hand to stop the guards. "Well, what else could it be?"</p><p>"There was a literal fire a few minutes ago!" Raziel added. "What do you take us for? Idiots? Wait, never mind. Don't answer that."</p><p>Nithael shook her head, amused. "Check the kindling, healer."</p><p>Raphael glanced at the room and entered it again, cautiously walking towards the ring. Nithael was bound, so it wasn't like she could light it up again, but that didn't make him any less uncomfortable.</p><p>And then, he saw it—or more like <em>didn't</em> see it. There weren't any ashes. So this meant one of two things: either Nithael was much crueller than he thought or Michael was still alive.</p><p>But if the latter was true, then where was she?</p><p>"Remember what I said earlier?" the demon asked. "About how Michael and Gabriel were lucky they weren't human?"</p><p>Realization dawned on the Archangel at that moment. <em>No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!</em> This wasn't... Michael couldn't be... "How is that even possible?"</p><p>He didn't realize he'd asked the question aloud until Nithael began to speak again. "Well, it all started when—"</p><p>"QUIET! I don't want to hear it!" All he wanted was Michael back. Did she get reincarnated, or was she in the age her latest form was in? Did she even remember she was an angel? And once again, <em>where was she</em>?</p><p>He had to find her. And quickly! "Raziel!"</p><p>"Already on it!" True to his word, the archangel was already on his phone, presumably with one of his spies.</p><p>"How could you do something so foolish!" Haniel scolded his former co-worker.</p><p>Nithael smiled at him. "Oh, but I thought you'd be pleased, Haniel."</p><p>"Do I <em>look</em> pleased?"</p><p>"Hmph! You can at least <em>pretend</em> to be grateful! Really, I didn't think you'd care so much."</p><p>"And why wouldn't we?" Raguel asked.</p><p>All Nithael did was raise an eyebrow.</p><p>Fortunately, it didn't take long for the angel of justice to catch her meaning. "Oh."</p><p>So much for being aware of her own flaws.</p><p>Raphael approached the Fallen angel again. "Is there a way to reverse the effects?"</p><p>"My spell will wear off on its own in forty months from today."</p><p>"WHAT!" the principalities and Raphael exclaimed in unison.</p><p>"You mean we have to wait <em>four years</em> for this to be over?" Haniel asked.</p><p>"Well, three years and four months, but yes. And again, I didn't think you'd care so much." Nithael genuinely seemed to be confused. "Didn't you want Michael punished? For her to suffer a similar fate as Aziraphale nearly had?"</p><p>Haniel opened his mouth to speak again and seemed like he wanted to defend himself, only to say to the guards, "Just take her away!"</p><p>Raphael looked on, staring after Heaven's latest prisoner until she was out of sight. <em>Bloody</em><em> hypocrites,</em> she'd nearly said earlier. Maybe the demon was right about one thing after all.</p><p>No one spoke after that, except for Raziel, still on the phone. Hopefully he'd be able to pinpoint Michael's location soon.</p><p><em>Forty months,</em> Nithael had said. Raphael refused to accept this. There <em>had</em> to be a way to get her back sooner. He'd even go to Earth to look for her himself.</p><p>"Once Michael is found, I'll take Gabriel to accompany me," he told Raguel. His little brother would like that. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway, and hopefully he'd take the opportunity to make amends with Aziraphale while they were on the planet. Besides, two heads were always better than one.</p><p>Raguel's eyes widened. "B-but the trial—"</p><p>"—is a complete sham and we all know it!" He should've done something about this sooner. "Proceed with the others if you must, but for <em>God's sake</em>, pick a new jury at least! I think one angel from each rank is fair enough."</p><p>Raguel looked like she wanted to protest again, but gave a defeated sigh and nodded instead. "Whatever you think is best, Raphael."</p><p>After she left, Haniel hugged Raphael. "It's going to be alright, love. If anyone can get Michael back, then I know it'll be you." The principality then tried to kiss him, only for Raphael to push him away, which surprised both of them. Haniel then glanced down at the floor. "W-we'll talk later, then."</p><p>He slowly walked away after that.</p><p>Part of Raphael wanted to call him back, but he forced himself to stay silent. It was as the principality had said, they'd talk later. He'd be sure to speak with the rest of the third sphere as well while he was at it.</p><p>He just needed to get his sister back home first. And after that, he would make sure <em>nothing</em> ever came to harm her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of Part One! I had so much fun writing this fanfic and exploring the aftermath of the failed Apocalypse from Heaven's perspective. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I kept expanding and here we are! </p><p>And please note that I'm not trying to excuse anyone's actions here, I'm just a person who likes morally gray characters and wanted to express that through my own post-canon portrayal of the Archangels.</p><p>One more thing, and I know I said this already, but if you have any questions or theories (even previous ones that might've been answered or debunked in a later chapter) or anything else regarding the story, feel free to send me an ask on my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenarsinoeoffennbirn">blog</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>